swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Jetpack
Mitrinomon Z-6 Not much is known about this highly prized piece of personal transportation equipment. Modeled after Boba Fett's Mitrinomon Z-6 Jet Pack, it is suspected that a band of criminals known as the "Death Watch" is experimenting on ways to mass produce this equipment to give their private army a strong advantage over its competitors. Performance *'Speed:' *'Acceleration:' *'Climb:' *'Turn:' Features *'Tradeable' *Rare and expensive item that can be purchased from individuals or vendors *Health Points: 1.500 *Carries one person *Mounted Vehicle Protection: Ranged chance to receive Glancing Blow modified by 80% in the NGE (no protection Pre CU) *Player Protection: None *If disabled, can be restored at a Garage for 31.5k *Immune to Lava Damage How to Craft It is craftable by Engineering Traders but it must be crafted in the Death Watch Bunker and you must have all the necessary parts: *Jetpack base probably the most difficult item to get since it has a very small drop rate (lootable from Black Suns other than the ones in the Death Watch Bunker/Endor Blacksun Stronghold). *Jetpack Stabilizer (lootable from the Death Watch Overlord and the shard Imperail Overlord quest) *Fuel dispersion unit *Ducted Fan *Injector Tank *Alum Minerals which is a reward for completing the Foreman Quest inside the Bunker. All but ''the Alum Mineral and Jetpack base are looted from DeathWatch NPC or containers inside the Death Watch Bunker. As noted the Jetpack base is looted from Black Suns not located in the DWB and the Alum Mineral is a quest reward. Craftable Location: Death Watch Bunker by a Trader specialized in Engineering, He will be able to enter the crafting room at bottom of the Bunker if he has at least 3 or the required components in his inventory and a '''looted' Bounty Hunter bracer or helmet armor part. The crafter will get aggro so make sure to bring along some medics. Entering the Crafting room go to the upper level and find the "Jetpack Crafting Droid". You have 5 minutes to finish the crafting process. Just drag and drop the Jetpack components and the armor piece into the Droid and use the Terminal close to it. You will receive a message saying that process is currently running, then use the terminal again and you will receive a new message saying that the crafting process is complete, click on Complete button from window, and you will be ejected with your group to entrance of Death Watch Bunker. You will find the Jetpack deed in your inventory. JetPack value varies from 30 to 70 Mil depending on which server it is crafted. Note: The crafter has to stay the whole process in front of the Terminal, otherwise you'll lose your parts Source: Corellia Times Consumer Reports: Vehicles - Star Wars Galaxies website Merr-Sonn JT-12 Performance *'Speed:' *'Acceleration:' *'Climb:' *'Turn:' Features *'No Trade' *Carries one person *Rare item that can be purchased through the TCG Trade system. *If disabled, can be restored at a Garage *Immune to Lava Damage How to Obtain This Jetpack is available using a small 4 pieces TCG Loot cards collection from the Galactic Hunters expansion released the 12th March 2009. *Jango Fett Memorial Statue *Boba Fett Statue (rare) *Mandalorian Skull Banner *Merr-Sonn JT-12 Jetpack Blueprints To create a Merr-Sonn JT-12 Jetpack vehicle deed, make sure you have all 4 items in your inventory then radial one of them and select "Combine items" to receive the Jetpack deed. You will keep all four loot items at the end of process, as decorative items. HK-47 Jetpack Performance *'Speed:' *'Acceleration:' *'Climb:' *'Turn:' Features *'No Trade' *Carries one person *Rare item that can be purchased through the TCG Trade system. *If disabled, can be restored at a Garage *Immune to Lava Damage How to Obtain This Jetpack is available using a small 4 pieces TCG Loot cards collection from the The Nightsister's Revenge expansion released the 15th December 2009. *HK-47 Statuette (rare) *HK-47 Mustafar Diorama *Battle Droid Statuette *HK Droid Series Poster To create a HK-47 Jetpack vehicle deed, make sure you have all 4 items in your inventory then radial one of them and select "Combine items" to receive the Jetpack deed. You will keep all four loot items at the end of process, as decorative items. Category:Vehicles Category:Immune to Lava Damage